


Be Quiet & Drive

by DominaRava



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, High Sex, Kissing, Marijuana, Morning Sex, Pre-Entity Frank Morrison, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: This is an entirely self indulgent piece about an OC having sex with Frank in his car for a favor- Enjoy :')





	Be Quiet & Drive

Distant foggy pictures of the forests surrounding them were strung up on his wall with clothespins on twine, haunting images of early mornings and wildlife shadowed in the mist haunted and intrigued her as he came back in to his room. 

"Did you take these?" Donna asked quietly. 

"Mm?" He huffed quietly as he shuffled over there, "No- Kyndra did. She was buggin' me to take her out when her truck died on her. She set them up like that though-" 

The polaroid format of them called her mind back to the hidden stash under his bed of a more intimate nature, making her stomach twist a little. 

"No." 

Surprised by the cut of his voice aross the silence, she responded, "What?" 

"I could see the little cogs in your mind turnin'- she's not under my bed." 

"I- wasn't thinking that at all." 

"Yeah?" He said with a slight chuckle as he fell back with a plop onto his mattress, "Mmm- I don't fuckin' believe you?" 

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Donna played as she walked up to the edge of his bed, standing between his legs. 

"I didn't take pictures of her- _promise_ " He chuckled, propping himself on his elbows. 

"God- now I _really_ don't believe you." She snorted. 

"You've seen all the ones I've got~ Did ya see her?" The whole time he spoke, he kept a shit eating grin across his lips, taunting her endlessly. 

"N-no." 

He gave a shrug and a side cock of his head, "Well, then I guess you got nothin' to worry about." He paused, leaning forward to hold her wrist in his grasp, giving her a pull as he spoke, "Now com'ere- unless you just came over to gimme a hard time~" 

\--

"Hey-" 

Her voice hazed and crackled in his ear from the receiver, "Whattya want?" He answered in a groggy mumble. 

"My truck's dead- come pick me up." 

"No-"

"Why?" 

"It's five in the morning on a Saturday- can't it fuckin' wait?" 

"It really can't." 

There was a short pause between them as he took a deep breath to rub his face, taking notice of the fresh powder collecting against the dark glass of his window before her voice picked up again, "I know the rules- It's the last bit of my flower, but I need this."

Frank's sleepy groan answered back, "Mmm, fine. You better be outside when I get there." 

"It's snowing-" 

"Outside." 

"Fine." 

"Be there in ten." 

..

It was more like fifteen, but she assumed that was just to make sure she was out there. Being greeted to the warm embrace of his scent mixed with the lingering sting of cigarette smoke as she got into his car after having stood in the cold for so long made her sigh as she relaxed against the seat. Watching her warm up left him to scan her for a moment, eyeballing the camera gear she brought with her. 

"Did you really wake my ass up to take fuckin' pictures?"

She sat up and looked at him with a slight blush dusting her cheeks, "I- Yeah- but look!" Her voice cut as she went to digging into the pocket of her camera bag, pulling out two thick joints, "Like I promised!" 

Another slow inhale filled his lungs as he tried to hold his frustration down, "So- you woke me up early as fuck, for two fuckin' joints so you could take some pictures." 

"That's all I've got- I'm broke as fuck and this the last of my shit-" She paused though when she saw a small smile work across his features, "No." 

"Then get out- and gimme those as compensation for doin' this much." 

"Fraaaank! Come on! I really wanna get these shots!" She whined as the panic of not being able to get the perfect pictures she wanted started to set in. 

"Sounds like a fuckin' you problem Babe." He mumbled as he lit a cigarette between his lips. 

Kyndra sat there in frustrated silence as the new haze floating around the car crept into her nose, making the moment feel surreal against the red glow of his interior light. In her mind she took apart any time she'd seen his bare skin, hoping to stitch together some guess as to what he would look like under his clothes. Embarrassed heat tore her apart as her heart pounded in her chest from the idea of being so intimate with him, all while he seemed to treat it as a sort of transaction. But- she'd been planning this for a while, keeping track of the weather, sunrises, and the like to make sure everything was perfect that morning shoot. Well, everything except her truck that had refused to turn over in the frigid cold of the early morning. In this unfamiliar city he was really the only one she called a friend as they shared the status of _new outsider_ , unable to really lean on anyone else for her ride he was her best chance, and he knew that.

"Fine- I'll do it- but- we really need to go like now!" 

"Where to~?" The slight upbeat in his tone made goosebumps crawl across her skin as the light above shut off with the roll of his car going back out of her driveway. 

..

Trying to put the whole thing out of her mind, she lost herself in the cool brush of the morning wind-chill. Every so often she would give Frank a glance, finding him standing outside smoking watching her and the area around them or hanging out in the driver's seat to keep himself warm as his attentive gaze never really left her vicinity. With the halo of the blood red light silhouetting him, she felt like a keeper of Hell was analyzing her every movement, waiting for her misstep for the opportunity to strike. The thought of what was to come seemed to be keeping her warm against the elements as her cheeks burned and the shutter of her camera echoed around her head. 

It was jarring when his voice called out, "Are you almost fuckin' done? You're gonna fuckin' freeze!" 

"Aw, you're worried about me~?" 

"I don't wanna be blamed if you fuckin' die out here!"

She hadn't been out long, but she knew the numbing freeze of the weather had begun making even clicking the shutter a hassle. Giving into his call, she picked up her tripod and headed back to his car, the swirling heat only getting worse as her stomach tightened at the thought of his touch. Sliding into the front passenger side, she held her frozen fingers in front of the blazing wind of his heater defrosting her as fast as it could. It wasn't long before the scent of one of the prerolls she'd brought started to mix with the smoke from before. It was pretty clear he was using these moments to soften the tension between them. Hoping the bud had loosened her up a bit, he pulled her across the seat and onto his lap as the reclined back of the front row gave them the space they needed. 

There was nothing about this that really sat well with her with the feeling of his hands slipping over her hips. It wasn't like she'd never thought of him in such a way, but not like this. When she felt the press of his lips against her neck, her breath caught, letting her hands shake as they tightened in the leather of his jacket. The way he let his affection travel up her neck and over her jaw left a harsh anxiety to crawl up her spine, pushing him back before he reached her lips. 

"Please don't- just-" She started, but he wouldn't let her finish, feeling the rough press of his lips against her's cut her off. 

Trying to squirm away from him, he retaliated by holding her face tight in his grasp to keep their lips together, "Too good for me to kiss ya?" He mumbled between presses, "What? You got a boyfriend now or somethin'?" 

"Not yet-" 

"Who?" 

"Frankie-" 

A soft groan left him as she rubbed against the growing bulge in his jeans, "Donna's fuckin' nerd friend?" 

"He's really nice- I like him a lot." 

"I thought you liked me a lot too." 

"You don't wanna date me Frank-"

"Maybe I do." 

"You're just saying that because you're horny." 

Ignoring the last thing she said, a brief curse left him as he fumbled with her jeans. Only letting that go on for a moment before she slipped off his lap back into the passenger side to kick off her boots and pants while he pushed the seat back as far as it would go. Pulling off his jacket and shirt he tossed them in the backseat before he shimmied his jeans down with the fly wide, showing off the blessing he'd been given as she stripped herself as he'd done. 

Crawling back onto his lap he directed her to something different, "Face away from me, hold the wheel."

Doing as she was told, the hot length of him rubbed against her rear as his hands quickly went to helping him prod into her. The first few eager strokes made a shiver run through her as his grasp returned to her hips, holding them firm as he guided them slowly. Taking him entirely nearly took her breath away as she gasped and clung to the woven grip of the steering wheel, starting to keep the pace without his hand, earning low groan as he relaxed a bit into the chair. With the slide of his hand down her back and over her ass a sharp pain came second to the hard slapping sound as he laid his palm against her rear. The following cry that bounced around the space of his car could've woken the dead as her body shook and paused from the sudden shock. 

"I didn't tell you to stop?" He purred before thrusting his hips up and pushing hers down to fill her, "Grab that fuckin' camera." 

"Wha-"

"Just do it." 

Leaning over, she grabbed the Polaroid she'd brought. 

"Set the timer, set it on the dash- and smile real nice for me Babe." 

"No fuckin' way!" 

"What's wrong?" He said, still keeping his slow thrust, "Aren't we havin' a good time? Don'tchya wanna remember this moment?"

The way he spoke almost felt like a knife to her throat, only really leaving her to do as she was told. Spinning the dial on the side, she set the timer and set the camera on the dash to face them. Honestly she was unsure of how well it would come out in the red lighting- but when she clicked the shutter she knew it was going to be something unforgettable as the tight grip of his hands wrapped around her throat as the beat of his hips pushed hard against her. The sudden rush of having all of his aggression split into their moment made her legs wobble as the flash went off, illuminating the two for just a moment in the darkness of the early morning. Spitting out the fresh photo, Frank let her go as he leaned to grab it and the camera, tossing them aside onto the passenger seat before speaking up again. 

"Com'ere, turn around."

It wasn't really clear to her if this was a welcome change, having the brunt of his affection like this. A possessive hand stayed firm against her ass while the other threaded into her hair, holding her neck open for him to start covering the untouched skin in shades of dirty purple despite her short protests. All the pleasure tearing her apart made it hard to focus on the motion of her hips, leading them to make shallow bounces as her body near trembled against his.

Annoyed with her timid movements, a hoarse huff of what she knew of his voice made her heart stop, "Come on- Fuck me like you love me." 

Almost as if that what was she needed to hear, her hips sank, taking him in slow deep pushes that made both of them groan quietly as she gripped the back of the seat for leverage. Having long since fogged up the windows, not much could be seen in or out as the dimmed morning sun began to peek through some of the breaking clouds on the horizon. Another couple pictures with the two of them holding each others gazes and locking lips were added as she started to have a little fun with the idea, before adding another of herself licking up the tattoo on his neck. In the breath of their climax, he gave a light tease to stoke the flames in her. 

"You gonna cum for me?" 

..

Leaning against the heated tack of his skin, his arm wrapped over her shoulder as the two of them passed the second joint, feeling a slight kiss of the air outside as he cracked the windows to breathe. There was something oddly peaceful about being like this with him, with the usual frenzy in his eye calmed there almost seemed to be a bit of affection hiding in its place. Not much was said between them as they gathered themselves and he took off back the way they came, taking a moment to give her a short glance when he had the chance. When he passed her turn, she asked but he didn't answer, only leaving her with silence before they ended up pulling into his driveway.

"Why are we here?" She asked, feeling a sort of exasperated panic work through her. 

"I'm too tired to drive you home. Just chill here and I'll take you back later." 

He didn't really leave her much choice. If she called anyone to come and get her from _Frank Morrsion's House_ early in the morning, it wasn't going to look good. So, silently she followed him into the cabin, over the creaking floorboards to his room as she was once again greeted to the scent of stale smoke and teenage guy. Wasting no time, he kicked his shoes off, tore off his jacket and fell into his mattress. In the spare moments before climbing in after him, she gathered a few photos she'd taken, finding some string, clothespins, and paperclips to hang them on his barren walls as he watched with sleepy eyes, uninterested in stopping her. She'd hoped to make the place look a little nicer if nothing else; despite him being a bit of a rash dick, she was still fond of him, even a little. Taking everything off beyond her panties and a t-shirt she crawled into bed next to him, letting the swift grasp of him wrap around her once more to pull her in tight to his chest. Maybe, she figured, they would discuss the- _other pictures_ when they woke up, but until then, she took a bit of solace in the warmth he forced, easily following his drift into sleep.

..

In the still of the fading light of the evening sun, the warmth of him brought her into the realm of the living. With a hand between her legs and the soft brushes of his breath against her neck, she came to quickly realize what he'd been doing as she slept, feeling his length giving rhythmic pushes against her rear. 

"Frank?" Kyndra mumbled quietly, unable to really move much being pinned against his chest. 

"Mmm you're a pretty heavy sleeper.." He chuckled quietly before lifting her leg a bit to let himself rub between her folds while she still tried to get a grip on the space around her. 

Everything from before came back to hit her like a train. Those breathless moments on his lap in the heated space of his car against the chilled darkness of the morning flooded her mind, making her face hot as he tried to start round two. Being wrapped under his blankets with him pressed so close only made the rush in her head dizzying, mildly enjoying the sweet comfort he offered as his cock slipped around her now unclothed bits; how he managed to get her panties off mid sleep, she'd probably never know. Motioning for her turn over, she did so to be met with the drowsy kisses from him with his arms circling around her waist. Caught in the sudden flurry of his affection for a moment, she gave in to leave sweet pecks against his lips before pushing him back a little.

"Your breath stinks-" She pressed with a slight smile only to be met with one from him. 

"So does yours, but that's not stoppin' me-" He said as he shifted himself to move between her legs, enjoying the view of her hair messily spread across his pillow with that sweet blush dusting her cheeks. 

Giving a gentle sigh as he pinned her in missionary, she kept the slight smile across her lips, "It should- you're not getting a second time." 

"Who said I haven't already? You were knocked out pretty hard _Babe_ ~" Frank teased as he leaned in, moving his hips a little to prod himself against the slick of her cunt. 

"You didn't- You're not-!" She squirmed under his grasp as he held her down. 

Giving a rough lick against one of the bruises on her throat he'd left earlier that morning, a low groan left him as the twitch of him begged to be held, "Mm what happened to 'new kids stick together' huh?" 

"That doesn't count herahh~!" 

The trail of her words caught and drug into a moan as he pushed himself deep, dropping the weight of himself against her as his hands gripped to pin her thighs back a bit. Huffed cries left her in time with his rough thrusts, letting him keep that same shitty smirk on his lips.

"You sure you don't wanna be my girl?" He breathed against her ear, "Being fucked like this is a daily-" 

"I don't- just because- hah- you're a good fuck- doesn't mean you're a good boyfriend." 

That cut made him shut up as he picked up his pace, forcing a shaken moan from her before he went back to leaving his rough affection against the tenderness of her throat. 

"What about friends with benefits?" He asked muffled against her. 

"Aren't we kinda- already there?" 

"Nah- we're not there until I get have you whenever I want-" Frank cooed before pressing his lips against hers, savoring the sound of her cries bouncing around the room, "Now shut up-" He added before putting the tight wrap of his hand over her mouth as the beat of his hips picked up, "Old Man's gonna be home soon." 

.. 

"What?" Kyndra asked as she pulled a comb through her hair, "No pictures?" 

She watched as his nude frame lazily walked over to the open drawers of his dresser to pull out an assumed clean pair of boxers to put on, "Not every time has to be a show- just wanted to fuck."

Reaching for her shirt on the ground nearby, she slid the worn fabric over the littering of hickies Frank had left down her neck and breasts, "You suck, you know that." 

"Why's that Babe?" He asked with a sigh and a raised brow as he pulled a shirt on. 

Her hand cautiously touched one of the indigo kisses he'd left behind, "I was gonna hang out with Frankie this weekend-" 

A huff of a laugh left him as he stood in front of her fully clothed now, "Damn- guess you'll just have to be my slut this weekend then." 

She frowned, "You're on one if you think that's happening- I'll just, wear a scarf or something- you're not gonna fuck this up for me." 

He took a long moment before answering her, "Why do you hate me so much?"

The question felt like a dagger being thrown into her chest, "I don't hate you- I just- don't wanna be your girlfriend Frank." 

"How come?" 

She tried not to be swayed by the hurt in stare, "I don't think we'd be good for each other- and- you don't really want me-" She paused to sigh as he knelt down in front of her, "You just- think you do because I'm convenient." 

They spent another moment in silence as he looked at her before she spoke up again, "Why does it matter so much? Are you really that lonely?" 

That was enough to make his eyes snap away from her to stand and grab his keys, "Come on." 

A new panic pulsed in her chest as she stood as well, "Wait, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-" 

"Let's. Go."

..

"Thanks- for taking me out 'nd everything." Kyndra said quietly when he parked in her slush laden driveway. 

"No problem, you earned it." Frank agreed with a gentle huff. 

With her fingers wrapped around the metal handle of the door, she hesitated, "I'm sorry if what I said earlier pissed you off." She said looking forward into the dashboard, "Ya know, it's okay to feel lonely. And you don't have to fill every moment with fucking or being an asshole to make yourself feel better about it either. Just- I dunno. Maybe relax a little. Someone like you shouldn't be so worried about someone else. Focus on you- figure out what you _really_ want beyond just chasin' tail and maybe you'll actually land a girl that gives a shit about you." 

"I thought you _did_ give a shit about me." 

"You know I do- do you honestly think I would've agreed to fuck you if I didn't like you at least a little bit?" She paused to give a heavy sigh, "Alright- how about this- Do you wanna fuck Joey?" 

He gave her a wild look, "No?" 

"That's basically what I feel like you're bitchin' about right now. I'm not really into friends with benefits or anything- and we're both self destructive balls of shit- we just shouldn't. Ya know?" 

Turning back to face forward his figure slumped a little in the drivers seat before she picked it back up with a slide across the front seat and a kiss to his cheek, "You mean a lot to me, okay? I just don't wanna fuck that up." Moving back to the door, she crawled out, "I'll see ya later Frank, thanks again." She said quietly before he was met with the slam of his car door.


End file.
